A Jealous InuYasha
by cutie-felicia
Summary: *revised*Inu-Yasha/Ranma crossover. One day an already jealous Inu-Yasha sees Kagome eating Ramen with a certain pigtail boy, and he gets even more jealous. Find out what he does to win Kagome back. (Rated PG13 for inapropriate language.)
1. Kagome meets Ranma

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Ranma, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! So don't sue.

"Wench! What do you mean you have to go!?!" exclaimed Inu-Yasha. 

Kouga had just visited Kagome, and Inu-Yasha, like always, had gotten jealous again. Not wanting to deal with Inu-Yasha's jealousy, Kagome decided it was time to go home. She was making her way towards the well when Inu-Yasha started ranting again. 

"I'm just going home for a few days. There's a test coming up, and I really need to study," complained Kagome.

"What's so important about your stupid 'tests' anyways!?! I bet it's not as important as collecting the shikon shards!" Inu-Yasha said sarcastically. "Or is your little Kouga more important?"

"Hey! What's Kouga-kun have to do with this!" shouted Kagome. "I wasn't even thinking about him."

"Yeah right," said Inu-Yasha.

"So this is how you think of me, eh?" questioned a menacing Kagome. "Well then, you can just SIT down and wait till I come back in a few weeks."

Thwamp

"Bitch! I thought you said it was only going to be a few days!" shouted Inu-Yasha who was stuck to the ground.

"Since you made me mad, might as well stay at my time for a few weeks so I don't have to see your ugly face!" barked Kagome. "Oh yeah! You better not come to get me or you'll be sorry!"

With that, Kagome jumped into the well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in Nerima...........

"Shampoo, get offa me," said Ranma who was being hugged by a happy Shampoo in the middle of the streets.

"Ranma no like Shampoo?" said a teary Shampoo.

"No it's not that....." Ranma stuttered trying to keep Shampoo from crying.

"RANMA!!!!" bellowed a very angry looking Akane, who had come across the couple while buying ingredients for the dinner she's going to make tonight.

Akane, with a dangerous look on her face, took out her large mallet and booted Ranma into the sky. Ranma soared through the sky and landed in front of some sort of shrine with a huge old looking tree next to it. 

_Man where am I? Akane really done it this time. I usually just land somewhere in Nerima, but I have no idea where I am now._

Suddenly, Ranma saw a girl about his age coming out of a well house. She had long black hair and blue-gray eyes, and she was carrying a big, yellow-brownish backpack. Ranma got off the ground and ran over to her.

"Hey! Do you know where I am?" questioned Ranma.

Kagome hearing someone's voice, turned around to see who it was. What she saw was a boy about her age with a pig-tail and wearing some sort of Chinese clothes.

_He's kinda cute. *Kagome blushed*_

"You don't know where you are?" asked Kagome.

"Uh no, you see... I accidentally ended up here. You don't want to know how," Ranma explained. "By the way my name is Saotome Ranma."

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you," Kagome replied. "And you're in Yamukara, Tokyo. (AN: I made up the name Yamukara) This place is near Kamakura."

"WHAT Yamukara!" exclaimed Ranma. "Akane really done it this time. How am I suppose to get back?"

"Where are you from anyways?" questioned Kagome.

"Uh... I'm from Nerima," said Ranma.

"Whoa! How'd you managed to end up here?" asked Kagome.

"Let's just say a very angry macho-chick forced me to come," replied Ranma.

"Ok..... So, how are you going to get back to Nerima?" questioned Kagome. 

"I guess I'll walk back......," replied Ranma.

After Ranma said that, his stomach started growling._ *Ranma blushed*_

"But I guess I have to get something to eat first," said a very embarrassed Ranma.

"If you don't mind, you can eat at my home," offered Kagome. "I could make you some instant Ramen and you can be on your way."

"I'd love that! Thank you," replied a thankful Ranma.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in Feudal Japan...........

"Inu-Yasha, aren't you going to get Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"Feh, why should I?" said an annoyed Inu-Yasha. "I don't care about that bitch."

"It's all your fault Kagome went away!" cried Shippô. "I hate you!"

"Feh," said Inu-Yasha.

"Shippô, Miroku why don't we leave Inu-Yasha alone," suggested Sango. "You can help me and Lady Kaede collect some herbs."

"I would be glad to help you," said Miroku as he caressed Sango's bottom.

A vein popped on Sango's head and she slapped Miroku. 

"Come on Shippô, let's go help Lady Kaede," said Sango as she picked up Shippô and walked away.

"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Miroku as he ran after them leaving Inu-Yasha alone.

_Maybe I should go check on her. What are you thinking Inu-Yasha, she'd just get mad and sit you. But still, it'd be better to just see if she's ok. I mean, there **are** demons in her time after the shikon jewel._

With that thought, Inu-Yasha jumped into the well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Hey is that Ramen I smell? What's that other smell? It's Kagome's scent and another scent. It's a boy's scent!!! Why that wrench just came back to spend time with a boy! I bet it's her boyfriend. Well, I'm going to make her **and** her boyfriend pay!_

With that, Inu-Yasha, looking ready to kill, made his way towards the shrine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note: Hi! I hope you like the story so far. This is my first fic, so please give me some reviews! Sorry if there is anything wrong in the story because I don't really know much about Japan. Sorry about any grammar problems.


	2. Wishes

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Ranma, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! So don't sue! ^_^

"Kagome! Where the fuck are you!" roared Inu-Yasha made his way into the shrine.

When Kagome heard Inu-Yasha call her, she looked up and saw Inu-Yasha like he was ready to kill

"Inu-Yasha! What are you doing here!" exclaimed Kagome. "I thought I told you not to come get me!"

"Um......excuse me, Kagome. Do you know you have a demon in your house?" asked a rather confused Ranma.

"Oh, that's just Inu-Yasha, but he ain't a full demon. He's a half-demon," explained Kagome.

"Hey! Who said you could tell other people about my business!?!" shouted Inu-Yasha. "Even though if I am a half-demon, I can still kill your boyfriend here."

"He's not my boyfriend!" exclaimed a blushing Kagome.

"Who said I was her boyfriend!" shouted a blushing Ranma.

"If he's not your boyfriend, why is he in your house?" questioned Inu-Yasha. 

"He's just a friend that I recently made," replied Kagome. "Why are you asking me all these questions? Are you jealous?"

"Oh, and I'm suppose to believe that," said Inu-Yasha sarcastically. "And I'm not jealous!!"

"Hey! She's telling you the truth, dog-turd," growled Ranma.

"What did you just call me!" roared Inu-Yasha as a vein popped on his head.

"I called you a dog-turd," replied Ranma as he stuck his tongue out. "It suits you. You look like a dog anyways."

"Oh you are so going to pay," exclaimed Inu-Yasha as he lashed out a claw at Ranma.

Ranma dodged Inu-Yasha's claw, but only barely.

"Inu-Yasha! What are you doing?! Sit!" yelled Kagome. "You could have killed him!"

Thwamp.

"Bitch! What you do that for!" shouted Inu-Yasha with his face against the floor.

"Sorry about that, Ranma," apologized Kagome. "I'm surprised you were able to dodge Inu-Yasha's attack. How were you able to dodge Inu-Yasha's claws anyways?"

"Oh, I'm a martial artist," answered Ranma. "What I want to know is how you were able subdue him?"

"You see the prayer beads on his neck. Well, whenever, I say sit, it reacts and makes him crash into the ground," explained Kagome.

Thwamp.

"Bitch! You wench, even if you were going to explain it to him, you didn't have to say sit!" spat Inu-Yasha.

"Well, you deserved it. You could have killed someone," said Kagome.

"To think I came here to see if you were alright," hissed Inu-Yasha as he got up. "Well, I see that was a waste of time. I'm going back, so you can spend time with your boyfriend."

With that said, Inu-Yasha flew to the well house.

"Inu-Yasha......" whispered Kagome as he disappeared into the well house.

"I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble," apologized Ranma. "I think I'll leave now."

Ranma got up and walked over to the door. When Ranma stepped outside, it suddenly started to rain.

"Uh oh," said the female Ranma. 

"Y-your a girl!?!" exclaimed a bewildered Kagome.

"Yeah, you see, when I get splashed with cold water, I change into a girl. When I get splashed with hot water, I change back into a boy," explained Ranma. "Don't get me wrong, I haven't always been like this. I was originally a boy, but then I fell into a curse spring in Jusenkyo in China."

"Wow!" said the still bewildered Kagome. "Your life's as complicated as mines is."

"Yeah I guess so," said Ranma.

"Come on in, you'll get a cold," said Kagome. "You can change your clothes and I'll lend you an umbrella."

"Uh, thanks, but I think I've troubled you enough," said Ranma. "Plus, I don't like to wear girl clothes."

"It's no trouble at all, and I have clothes that you can wear," said Kagome. "My dad still has clothes from when he was younger. He wanted to throw them out, but he always forgets. I think it is about your size."

"Ok, thanks," said Ranma.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile back in Feudal Japan.................

"That stupid Kagome," said Inu-Yasha as he stomped through Inu-Yasha's Forest.

All of a sudden, a huge demon with a pot-belly and a frog head appeared and started attacking Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha just looked annoyed and took out the Tetsusaiga. Tetsusaiga instantly grew into a gigantic, glowing, white sword. Inu-Yasha swung the sword at the demon and killed it within a few seconds, but he had also made a crack a strange, silver boulder. From that boulder a silver mist rushed out of the crack, and a misty figure with silver hair and a pair of giant white, feathery wings appeared before Inu-Yasha.

"Congratulations! You just split open the legendary wish boulder," said the misty figure. "You will be granted 3 wishes."

"Wow, really," said a rather surprised and happy looking Inu-Yasha.

"Yep, and it could be anything you want," said the misty figure. "Except you can't wish to kill anybody or make anyone fall in love with you."

"Heh heh heh, I'm going to make Kagome pay. I'll teach her to cheat on me," said Inu-Yasha. "Ok here's my first wish. I wish that I can control my transformations. What I mean is that I want to be able to turn into a human or a full demon whenever I want."

"Wish granted," said the misty figure as a red light shoot out from its hands and surround Inu-Yasha.

As the red light surrounded Inu-Yasha, it seeped into his bones, he began to feel more comfortable, as if he can make his body do anything he wants to. Then as quickly as the red light had surrounded him, it disappeared.

"Alright, let's test this out," grinned Inu-Yasha. 

Inu-Yasha started to concentrate and he pictured himself as a full demon. He suddenly felt himself changing. His fangs and claws got longer and sharper. Stripes started to appear on his face and his eyes turned from the color gold to a blood shot red. After he felt that the transformation was completed, he went to a nearby river to look at himself. It had worked, he was a full demon and he can control his mind. It wasn't like those other times when he turned full demon and kind of lost his mind. After he finished looking at himself, he concentrated again and pictured himself as a half demon. He felt his fangs and claws become shorter and duller. The stripes disappeared from his face and his eyes turned from the color red back to the normal gold. After he turned back into his normal self, he faced the misty figure and grinned.

"Alright, here's my second wish. I wish that I can attend Kagome's school and have a rich family at Kagome's time. You know stuff that normal humans at Kagome's time have," said Inu-Yasha.

"Wish granted," said the misty figure as a white light escaped from its hand and surround Inu-Yasha.

As the white light surrounded Inu-Yasha, he blacked out. When Inu-Yasha woke up, he was in a bed. Inu-Yasha felt a presence next to him and looked to see who it was.

"Hi honey," said a woman who looked a lot like Inu-Yasha's mother. "Your awake."

"Huh, where am I?" questioned Inu-Yasha. "Mom?"

"Why, your at home sweetie," said Inu-Yasha's mom.

_This place looks like the houses at Kagome's time, only bigger. It must be that wish. Now **I** can make Kagome jealous. That'll teach her to cheat on me. She'll she what she's lost and come back to me.....heh heh heh._

Suddenly, everything froze except for Inu-Yasha, and the misty figure appeared.

"Inu-Yasha, what is your third wish?" asked the misty figure.

"Ok here's my final wish. I wish that I have all the knowledge that I need in order to function well in this time," said Inu-Yasha.

"Wish granted," said the misty figure as a yellow light shot out from its hands and entered Inu-Yasha's brain. "My job is done here. So long."

As the figure disappeared, images started appearing in Inu-Yasha's head. He suddenly know about cars, TVs, movies, and all the other things about the modern world. He also know math, social studies, science, language arts, and all the other things that you learn in school. After the yellow light vanished, everything became unfrozen again.

"Inu-Yasha get ready for school, your uniform is in your closet," said Inu-Yasha's mom as she left Inu-Yasha's room.

"Alright mom," said Inu-Yasha. "I'll be down in a minute."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's note: Hi! I hope you like the story so far! Sorry if there is any grammatical errors because I'm only 13 years old. I would love some reviews though. ^_^


	3. Welcome to Furinkan

****

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha does not belong to me, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. So don't sue!^_^

When Inu-Yasha finished dressing, he went downstairs to eat his breakfast. But when he got downstairs, he saw his mother with a look of shock on her face.

"What's wrong mom?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Oh dear. I just heard on the news that your new school burned down," said Inu-Yasha's mom. "According to the police department, it was set on fire late last night, and put out this morning."

"Oh, my god!" gasped Inu-Yasha.

_That school is also Kagome's school, I wonder how she feels about it. Feh, why should I worry about her when she cheated on me. Her school deserves to be burned down._

"Oh, and the students are going to have to go to the nearest school from their house for now," said Inu-Yasha's mom. "Inu-Yasha go and get me the Tokyo map, so I can see where the nearest school is."

Upon hearing his mother's request, Inu-Yasha went over to the drawer in the living room and took out a map. He then made his way back to his mother and handed her the map.

"Hmm... It seems that the nearest school is called Furinkan, even though it is still very far away," said Inu-Yasha's mother. "Oh well, I guess Sesshô-Maru has to drive you."

"What! No way!" spat Inu-Yasha. "I hate his guts even if he is my older brother. Anyways, he's just a half brother." 

"Inu-Yasha even if he is your half-brother, your still family," said the very stern looking mother. "You should be thankful, you have a brother who can drive you. Or else you'll have to either take the bus there or walk there."

"Fine! Whatever, but I'm not saying anything nice to him," said a annoyed looking Inu-Yasha.

"I'll go call Sesshô-Maru, while you go wait outside for him," said Inu-Yasha's mother. "Don't forget to change into a human before you go out or else you'll scare your new classmates."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Inu-Yasha as he changed from a half-demon to a human.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile at Kagome's place....................

"WHAT!!!!" exclaimed Kagome. "How could the school burn down. Who could have done such a thing?"

"Calm down, Kagome," said Mrs. Higurashi reassuringly. "Nobody was hurt during the incident."

"Yeah, but I still need to catch up on my grades," complained Kagome.

"You can still catch up on your grades at........" said Mrs. Higurashi as she looked at her map for the nearest school to the shrine. "Ah, here it is. Furinkan."

"WHAT!!! I heard that lots of weird stuff happen there," said a worried Kagome. 

"Weird!?! And I suppose you have a normal life," said Mrs. Higurashi sarcastically. 

"I guess your right. It wouldn't be as weird as my life already is," said Kagome. "But it's still pretty far away."

"That's alright, you can take a taxi," said a smiling Mrs. Higurashi.

*Sigh* "Alright," said Kagome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile at the Tendo Dojo...................

"RANMA!! Wake up or we'll be late!" screamed Akane as she dragged a still asleep Ranma out of bed and tossed him in the pond.

"What you do that for!" exclaimed a now wide awake and soaked female Ranma.

"Hurry up and get dress, or we'll be late for school," said Akane. "If you don't hurry, I ain't waiting for you."

"Alright, alright," said Ranma as he poured hot water on himself from a kettle.

Within seconds, Akane and Ranma ran out of the Tendo Dojo and made their way to Furinkan. When they arrived........

"Hey! Akane, Ranma did ya hear, some school burned down and the students there has to attend a school nearest to them. We have quite a few new schoolmates," said one of the Akane and Ranma's friends.

"Hey look! A babe!" someone exclaimed.

Upon hearing that, all heads turned towards the entrance as Kagome entered Furinkan. Kagome's dark black hair flowed gently in the wind as she politely made her way towards a crowd that was making a path for her to walk in.

_Why is everyone staring at me? This is kind of creepy. Do I have something on my face?_

Suddenly, a very excited Kuno jumped in front of Kagome. 

"Let me introduce myself, I am the blue-thunder of Furinkan High, Tatewaki Kuno," said Kuno as he clutched Kagome's hand. "I will allow you to date me."

_Man this guy acts kind of like Miroku. *sweat drop behind Kagome's head*_

Then out of nowhere, Ranma came and swatted Kuno into the air.

"Hey aren't you Kagome, from a few days before?" smiled Ranma. 

"Oh Ranma, it's you. I'm glad I know someone in this school," said Kagome. 

"So! Chasing after girls again eh, Ranma?" said a jealous Akane. 

"What are you talking about Akane? Kagome is only a friend," said Ranma. "Are you jealous?"

"Me!?! Jealous, yeah right. You can do whatever you want for all I care," said Akane.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Ranma?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, yeah. Kagome this is Tendo Akane, Akane this is Higurashi Kagome," said Ranma.

"Nice to meet you," both Kagome and Akane said at the same time.

"Oh yeah, Ranma, you left your clothes at my place. Do you want me to bring it tomorrow?" asked Kagome.

"Uh ok, do you want me to bring your clothes and umbrella back?" asked Ranma.

"What do you guys have each others clothes?" asked a very angry looking Akane.

"Psst. Did you hear, Kagome is Ranma's girlfriend and they even did it! Ah man, Ranma get all the babes," whispered some people in the crowd.

"What! You got it all wrong," said a embarrassed looking Ranma.

Suddenly Ryoga appeared and said "Ranma, how dare you two-times Akane again!! I shall punish you for Akane's sake."

With that said, Ryoga rushed at Ranma and they started fighting.

"Um, Akane nothing happened between me and Ranma," said Kagome. "You see Ranma just appeared out of nowhere, a few days ago, in front of my family shrine. He sort of got wet when it started raining, so I let him borrow some of my dad's old clothes."

"Oh," said a relieved Akane. "I see."

"Um can I ask you something?" said Kagome.

"Sure," said Akane. "Ask away."

"Are you Ranma's girlfriend of something?" asked Kagome.

"What? Why are you asking me this," blushed Akane.

"Well, that guy who just appeared over there said that Ranma was two-timing you, so I just assumed that your his girlfriend or something," said Kagome.

"Well, Akane is more than a girlfriend, she's Ranma's fiance," said Nabiki who suddenly appeared beside Kagome.

"Wow, your engaged at such a young age!?!" said a surprised Kagome.

"It was all our parents' idea, who would want to marry a sexless tomboy like her," said Ranma who just landed in front of Kagome. 

Apparently, he had just knocked out Ryoga and rushed over when he overheard their conversation.

"Why you!!" shouted Akane as a few of her veins popped.

She was about you boot Ranma into the sky when somebody said "Hey, look at him! He's so handsome!"

They all turn towards the entrance and a boy with long, silky, black hair entered Furinkan. He was wearing a navy blue school uniform with a sword attached to his side.

"INU-YASHA!!!!" exclaimed a shocked Kagome.

Author's note: Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. I had lots of school work and stuff you know. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story so far. Be sure to give me some reviews, or I will refuse to write more. Just kidding! ^_^ But give me reviews anyways. Ok?


	4. The Fight

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Ranma, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

"Inu-Yasha, what are you doing here?" questioned Kagome as she walked over to him.

"What do you mean what am I doing here!?!" growled Inu-Yasha. "I have every right to be here!"

Suddenly Ranma appeared next to Kagome and said, "Hey Kagome, ain't Inu-Yasha that dog demon? This guy is human."

"Yeah, why are you human?" Kagome asked Inu-Yasha. "It isn't the new moon yet."

"That's for me to know and you to find out," replied Inu-Yasha. "I see your boyfriend is here too."

"I thought I told you he's not my boyfriend!!!" shouted Kagome as she stomped over to Akane and dragged her towards Inu-Yasha and said, "You see this girl here? This is Ranma's fiance, so I can't be his girlfriend."

After hearing what Kagome had just said, Ranma and Akane blushed. When they were just about to tell them that it was all their parent's idea, somebody called Kagome's name. They all turned around to see a happy Hojo heading their way.

"Hey Higurashi, I can't believe we're at the same school! I so happy!" exclaimed Hojo. "By the way, do you want to go on date on Saturday?"

But then all of a sudden, Inu-Yasha stepped in front of Kagome and glared at Hojo dangerously.

"She ain't gonna go on a date with you, so beat it!" barked Inu-Yasha.

"Hey, you're not Higurashi, you have no right to answer for her," complained Hojo.

As Inu-Yasha lifted his hand to punch Hojo, two female voices called out to Kagome. Apparently, it was Kagome's friends from her old school, both of which was especially interested in Kagome's love life.

"Hey, is Hojo asking you out on a date?" asked the short-haired one. "You aren't going to stand him up again are you?"

"Yeah, you should go!" exclaimed the long-haired one.

"You can't tell her what to do!" Inu-Yasha shouted at Kagome's two friends. "She ain't going and that's final."

"Hey, and who are you?" asked the short-haired friend. "Are you that, violent, jealous, two-timing boyfriend Kagome told us about?"

"Hey, why you say that about me!?!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed as he turned towards Kagome.

"You are violent, jealous, and you are a two-timer!!" shouted Kagome.

"Oooohhh, so he is your boyfriend!" exclaimed the long-haired friend. "No wonder, you won't break-up with him no matter what, he's so handsome."

When Inu-Yasha and Kagome heard that, they both blushed.

"So, Kagome, you want to go out with me?" asked a still happy Hojo. (Apparently, he still thinks he's got a chance after hearing that!) 

"Umm, actually, I can't. I'm kind of busy," replied Kagome.

"Oh, ok," said a disappointed Hojo. "I guess I see you around."

After Hojo left, Shampoo appeared riding her bicycle and landed on Ranma.

"Hi Ranma! You date Shampoo?" asked Shampoo. 

"Uh, no thanks," replied Ranma.

"Fine, Ranma no want potion that turn girl into boy," said a grumpy Shampoo as she steered her bicycle off of Ranma and towards the exit of the school.

Realizing that he had a chance at being a normal boy, he quickly changed his attitude towards Shampoo and ran after her.

"Sure, let's go on a date," said Ranma happily.

"Ranma!!!!!!!! How dare you!!!" shouted Akane as she booted Ranma into the sky.

"Why violent girl do that to Ranma?" complained Shampoo. "You no get away with this!"

Shampoo started charging at Akane ready to kick her with all her might, when suddenly a hand shot out and caught her leg just a few inches away from Akane's face. Both Akane and Shampoo looked to see who had been strong enough to stop Shampoo's attack other than Ranma. They were very surprise to see it was none other than Inu-Yasha.

"H-How were you able to stop Shampoo's attack?" stuttered Akane.

"Feh, that was such a weak attack, anyone could have stopped it," replied Inu-Yasha.

"Shampoo no weak!!" shouted Shampoo. "You also pay for what you say about Shampoo!"

Shampoo charged at Inu-Yasha, jumped into the air and tried to kick him from there. However, Inu-Yasha got out of the way faster than the eye could see, which caused Shampoo to fall roughly on the ground. Shampoo got up again to attack Inu-Yasha. This time she tried to punch him, but as her fist flew towards Inu-Yasha, he stopped her fist with his hands and shoved it away. Inu-Yasha used a bit too much strength and caused Shampoo to fall on the ground again. A few bruises developed on shampoo's legs and arms as the frustrated Shampoo got up again. 

"Inu-Yasha, that wasn't very nice," Kagome suddenly said sternly. "You apologize to her."

"Feh, why should I apologize to such a bitch!" shouted Inu-Yasha.

"Because it's the right thing to do," reasoned Kagome.

"Ain't gonna apologize and you can't make me!" shouted Inu-Yasha.

"If you don't apologize, I'm going to say that 'S' word," warned Kagome.

"Feh," said Inu-Yasha.

When Kagome was just about to say 'sit', Ranma came from the sky and landed between Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

"Whoa, what's going on?" asked Ranma when he noticed that Inu-Yasha and Kagome were angry with each other and that Shampoo was obviously injured.

"He made that girl, what's her name? Oh right, Shampoo fall and he won't apologize," Kagome pointed her index finger at Inu-Yasha.

"Why should I? She attacked me first!" complained Inu-Yasha. "It's not like I tried to kill her."

"Well, we'll see about that," said Ranma as he cracked his knuckles. "It's a martial artist's duty to defend girls."

Ranma charged at Inu-Yasha and tried to punch him, only to find Inu-Yasha had easily blocked his attack. Realizing that Inu-Yasha isn't going to be easy to beat, Ranma unleashed his 'Chestnut Roasting on an Open Fire' attack. Much to Inu-Yasha's surprise, he was only able to block a few punches, while the other punches repeatedly pummeled his abdomen. This had caused Inu-Yasha a bit of pain. Inu-Yasha realizing that opponent is stronger than the average human, maybe even stronger than some youkai, he decided to change into his hanyou form. Everyone, except Kagome, watched in awe as Inu-Yasha transformed. While Ranma had his guard down, Inu-Yasha slash Ranma with his claws acrossed his chest. Suddenly, Ranma started bleeding. Inu-Yasha was about to use his claws again when Kagome shouted 'sit', which caused him to crash into the ground.

"Inu-Yasha! You should know better than to hurt a human, and especially one that isn't evil," lectured Kagome. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Ranma, who was now bleeding uncontrollably, barely had enough strength to stand up.

"Ranma are you ok?" asked Akane with a worry expression on her face.

"Ranma ok?" asked Shampoo, who also wore a worry expression on her face.

"Here, let me take you to Dr. Tofu," offered Akane.

"Me go too!" exclaimed Shampoo as both Akane and Shampoo started dragging Ranma towards Dr. Tofu's place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile across campus........

"Did ya hear someone beat Ranma!" exclaimed male voice.

"Oh my god! Someone beat Ranma!" exclaimed another.

Word was spreading across Furinkan that somebody had actually beaten Ranma Saotome. This news also found its way towards most of Ranma's rivals and enemies.

On the rooftop of Furinkan, a certain old ghoul watched as the news spread. As a worried expression spread across her face she said, "Oh dear, there is going to be trouble for my son-in-law."

****

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to complete this chapter. I had a bad case of writer's block. I'll try to hurry up next time. =)


	5. The Encounter

****

Disclaimer: Characters from Inu-Yasha and Ranma does not belong to me.

After Shampoo, Akane, and Ranma left, Kagome told Inu-Yasha to apologize to Ranma once he returns or she'll say the 'S' word so many times, he'll wish that he was dead. Not wanting to be in pain, Inu-Yasha reluctantly agreed. Then Inu-Yasha turned back to human and headed to class with Kagome. Little did he know he was going to have some interesting encounters later on.

In the classroom, Inu-Yasha surprised Kagome on how intelligent he was because he had managed to answer all of the teacher's questions. This caused Kagome to wonder how he could know all these things about the modern world when just a few days ago he had been surprised by the toothbrush she had brought back to the Feudal Era. 

After school, Kagome heard that Ranma was all better, so she dragged Inu-Yasha to the Tendo Dojo. Upon, reaching the Tendo Dojo, however, three very strange guys appeared in front of them. (Two of which they already met.) 

"Hello, Inu-Yasha, I presume," said one guy. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Ryoga Hibiki."

"What do you want?" Inu-Yasha asked while placing himself in front of Kagome.

"We merely wanted to know how you were able to beat Ranma," replied Ryoga. 

"Who are you people?" questioned Inu-Yasha. "And why do you want to know how I was able to beat Ranma?"

"I am the rising blue-thunder of Furinkan High, Tatewaki Kuno," announced Kuno.

"And I am the lovely Shampoo's boyfriend, Mousse," Mousse stated. " We want to beat Ranma because he is our love rival so......"

"Please tell us how you were able to beat Ranma!!" all three of them finished.

"No," Inu-Yasha retorted. "Now, get out of the way before I beat you to a pulp."

"You give us no choice, but to resort to violence," said Ryoga. "You might have beaten Ranma, but you can't possibly beat all three of us."

"We'll see about that," Inu-Yasha smirked and began changing into a hanyou.

"Inu-Yasha!! Sit!" exclaimed Kagome.

Inu-Yasha slammed into the ground, thus transforming back into a human.

"What you do that for, Kagome!!!???" Inu-Yasha raged.

"If you fight these guys, you'll kill them, and I don't want you to go to jail," explained Kagome.

"Don't worry, my lovely Kagome, he will not be able to kill me," said Kuno as he caress Kagome's hand.

"Get the fuck away from Kagome!!" yelled Inu-Yasha. "I'm gonna rip you to shreds after I get up!!!"

"I will allow you to date me if you give me a kiss," said Kuno, oblivious to what Inu-Yasha had just said.

Kuno's lips was inching closer and closer to Kagome and Inu-Yasha had no power to stop him.

"Get away from me!!!!!" demanded Kagome as she kneed Kuno in the groin.

Kuno doubled over in pain as the male observers winced.

"Uh, we better get going," said Ryoga as he and Mousse dragged Kuno away.

"Wow, Kagome, nice job," Inu-Yasha complimented when he was able to get up again.

"Yeah, come on let's go," said Kagome.

Author's note: Hi! Sorry for not updating sooner. I had lots of school work, and I was lazy during the summer. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, thanks! 


	6. The Challenge

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inu-Yasha and Ranma.

Kagome knocked on the doors of the Tendo residence while Inu-Yasha was mumbling about not wanting to apologize. After a few seconds, Kasumi opened the doors and welcomed them in.

"Hi, I'm Tendo Kasumi," said Kasumi. "Who are you looking for?"

"Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome and this is Inu-Yasha," Kagome pointed at Inu-Yasha. "Um, we're looking for Saotome Ranma."

"Oh, right this way." Kasumi said as she led them inside the house. "He's in his room right now. He was injured during a fight in school, but he's all better now."

"Oh, really!" Kagome said trying to sound surprised. 

"Yes, and that usually doesn't happen. Ranma is a pretty powerful martial artist," replied Kasumi. "I wonder who injured him."

"Yes, I wonder who," said Kagome as she directed an accusing glance at Inu-Yasha.

In return, Inu-Yasha stuck out his tongue at Kagome. 

"Well, here we are," said Kasumi as she stopped in front of a door. "Just knock. If you need anything call me."

"Ok," Kagome replied to the retreating figure.

After Kasumi disappeared down the stairs, Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome and said, "I'm not apologizing."

"What?!" Kagome raged as her eyebrows started twitching.

"He attacked me first!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.

"Well, you almost killed him," Kagome retorted.

"It's called self-defense, bitch!" shouted Inu-Yasha.

"Oh my god, Inu-Yasha. You're unbelievable!" Kagome exploded.

Suddenly the door in front of them opened, and a sleepy Ranma appeared.

"Excuse me, but some of us are trying to sleep in here," complained Ranma.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome said looking embarrassed. "But, I just brought Inu-Yasha here to apologize to you."

Ranma eyelids suddenly shot up upon hearing Inu-Yasha's name. He looked around until he saw Inu-Yasha. He pointed at Inu-Yasha and shouted, "You! What are you doing here!"

"Ha, as if I wanted to be here," said Inu-Yasha as he crossed his arms.

"You won't be so smug in a week," said Ranma.

"What going to happen in a week?" asked Inu-Yasha mildly surprised.

"I'm going to beat you to a pulp in a week. Noon time at school," stated Ranma.

"Ha ha ha. Yeah, right," Inu-Yasha said.

"What? Are you afraid to lose?" mocked Ranma.

"What! I'm not afraid of a wimp like you," Inu-Yasha exclaimed. "I'll see you next week at noon at school so I can beat your ass!"

"Fine!" Ranma said as they stared at each other intensely.

"Come on, Kagome let's go," said Inu-Yasha breaking the stare and walking away.

"B-b-bu-but," Kagome stuttered. "You guys can't have a battle. You guys can get hurt!"

"It's alright Kagome, this is the only way we can solve this," Ranma stated. "You better catch up with Inu-Yasha. I'll see you at school."

"Ok, then, I guess." worried Kagome. "Bye."

After both Inu-Yasha and Kagome got outside, a limo arrived and stopped in front of them. A chauffeur came out and went up to Inu-Yasha.

"Greetings Master Inu-Yasha. I'm sorry I was not here this morning and that Master Sesshomaru had to drive you," the chauffeur bowed.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. Whatever," Inu-Yasha said absently. 

"Are you ready to go home, sir?" asked the chauffeur.

"Yeah, ok," said Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome and asked," Hey, you want a ride home?"

Kagome did not answer, but the word shocked was practically written on her face.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Inu-Yasha asked as he waved his hand in front of Kagome's face.

"H-how come you have a limo?" questioned Kagome when she finally came out of shock.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just rich is all," Inu-Yasha said casually as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"But you can't be rich. You don't even live in this time!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Is it so hard to believe that I'm rich?" questioned Inu-Yasha.

"Yes!" Kagome retorted.

"Come on, let's just drop this, alright?" said Inu-Yasha. "Do you want a ride home or not? If you keep asking me questions, I'm just going to leave you here."

"Yeah, sure," said Kagome. "But I'm gonna fine out sooner or later how you mysteriously got rich."

"Yeah, whatever," said Inu-Yasha as they entered the limo and headed for home.

Author's note: Well, here's another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	7. InuYasha's Admirers

****

Disclaimer: Characters from Inu-Yasha and Ranma do not belong to me.

After Kagome arrived at her home, she couldn't do anything but think about Inu-Yasha and how he got rich. 

_Inu-Yasha rich? How is that even possible? He doesn't live in my time, he lives in Feudal Japan. Also, how was he able to change from a human to a hanyou so easily? How come he seems to know everything about my time? There's something missing here, and I've got to find out. _

^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^

The following day..........

"Hi Inu-Yasha!" Kagome greeted after she spotted Inu-Yasha entering the school grounds.

"Hey," Inu-Yasha responded. "Why are you so cheerful?"

"Oh, no particular reason," said Kagome.

"Uh huh," said Inu-Yasha as he cast a suspicious glance at Kagome.

"Oh my god!!! There he is!!" several different female voices shouted suddenly, followed by a herd of girls carrying boxes of presents. They were running towards Inu-Yasha, knocking out whoever got in the way.

When Inu-Yasha spotted this, he tried to get away but it was already to late. In two seconds flat, he was surrounded by almost the whole female population of the school.

"What the fuck!" shouted Inu-Yasha. "Get away from me! What do you want?!"

"Inu-Yasha, we love you! Please accept out gifts!" screamed several girls. 

"Inu-Yasha, please be my boyfriend," pleaded a cute girl with short hair. "I'll love you with all my heart. Please say you'll be my boyfriend."

"No! Don't listen to her. You'll have a way better time with me as your girlfriend," said a girl with long hair. 

"No! Be _my _boyfriend!" several girls chided. 

By this time, Inu-Yasha was trapped with no way to get out. He had to say something quick because it looks like if the girls don't get an answer soon, they're going to resort to violence.

"Uh, uh. I can't chose any of you to be my girlfriend...uh.. because.. uh...I already have a girlfriend!" exclaimed Inu-Yasha who suddenly came up with a brilliant idea. "And here she is!" Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome out of the crowd and placed her in front of him. 

"What! Inu-Yasha, are you trying to kill me?" Kagome whispered to Inu-Yasha.

"Just play along. Do you _want_ me to choose one of them to be my girlfriend?" Inu-Yasha whispered back.

"Well, I guess not." Kagome mumbled.

"Anyways, technically, you are my girlfriend." Inu-Yasha mumbled back.

Before Kagome can answer, several girls interrupted, "But I thought Kagome being your girlfriend was only a rumor."

"W-well, apparently someone had it wrong because Kagome **_is _**my girlfriend." replied Inu-Yasha. "Now that you know, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!"

"Please say it isn't so, Inu-Yasha," begged a girl with braids. "I love you, please don't do this to me."

"If you're really her boyfriend, then prove it," demanded several jealous and angry girls.

"Yeah! Prove it!" shouted several other girls.

"Fine!" Inu-Yasha shouted back and at the same time put his arms around a embarrassed looking Kagome. "There, I proved it! Now, will you get the fuck away from me!!"

"That doesn't prove anything!" shouted a girl with a ponytail. "You've got to kiss her on the lips. Unless, of course, she isn't really your girlfriend and you just used her as an excuse to get us away from you. Which, by the way, probably means you're afraid of having a girlfriend."

"T-that's not true! And I don't got to prove anything to you bitches!" shouted Inu-Yasha.

"Yeah! You tell them Inu-Yasha!" added Kagome who doesn't like the idea of getting kissed in front of so much people.

"The dog-turd's just too chicken," said Ranma who came out of nowhere and landed beside Inu-Yasha.

"You bastard! Nobody calls me a chicken and gets away with it!" shouted a very angry Inu-Yasha. "If you want proof, I'll give you proof!" Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome by the waist, spun her around and tipped her.

"W-wait a minute Inu-Yasha, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Kagome as her blood quickly rushed to her face, causing her blush to deepen.

"Shut up, and let me get this over with," demanded Inu-Yasha who, apparently, is still angry.

Inu-Yasha's lips inched closer and closer to Kagome's lips, when suddenly....... 

Author's notes: Well, that's another chapter. If you want more updates, give me more reviews!!! (Sorry if my grammar isn't that great. After all, I'm just starting high school.)


	8. Kouga's arrival

****

Disclaimer: Characters from both Inu-Yasha and Ranma does not belong to me.

"You get the fuck away from my woman, dog-turd!!" shouted Kouga who had arrived just before Inu-Yasha was about to kiss Kagome.

"What the fuck," said Inu-Yasha as he put Kagome back on her feet. "How the fuck did you get here?!"

"I went through some well and I followed Kagome's scent here. And when I got here, I find you taking advantage of my woman!!" exclaimed a seemingly angry Kouga.

"What! That's impossible! Only Kagome and I can go through the well!" Inu-Yasha insisted. "Right, Kagome?"

"Yeah. Kouga-kun, are you sure you came through the well?" asked Kagome who still had a tint of blush on her face.

"If you don't believe me, you can ask your friends when they get here. They also came through the well," informed Kouga.

"Oh my god! Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, and Shippo-chan is here also?!!" exclaimed Kagome. "How come you guys can come through the well?"

"Well, basically, we followed Naraku here," Kouga answered. "We were in a battle and he suddenly started running. So we followed him to the well, and he put something in the well, which caused a bright light. Then he jumped in, so we followed him. When we came out of the well, I caught your scent and started after it. Your friends were behind me the last time I looked."

"My god! Are you telling me that Naraku is here too? This is just unbelievable," moaned Kagome. "What am I going to do? Naraku might destroy my world."

"Don't worry, Kagome," comforted Inu-Yasha as he put his arms around her. "Everything is going to be alright. I'll find Naraku and kill him, so stop worrying."

"Ok, Inu-Yasha. I believe you," said Kagome as she relaxed in Inu-Yasha's arms.

"Um, sorry to interrupt your moment, but can I ask who Na-," Ranma started but was interrupted by Kouga.

"Fucking dog-turd, I thought I told you to keep your fucking hands off my woman!" barked Kouga as he extended his claws towards Inu-Yasha. Kagome seeing this, quickly stepped in front of Inu-Yasha, causing Kouga to retract his claws. 

"Why are you helping this fucking dog-turd? You don't love him, do you?" A sad-looking Kouga asked Kagome. 

"Well...I-" started Kagome when she was cut off by the sounds of the crowd of girls that was ignored after the arrival of Kouga.

"Inu-Yasha give us poof that Kagome is your girlfriend now, or else you'll have to choose one of us!" shouted a girl with curly, black hair, who was apparently the leader of the crowd.

"Yeah!" several girls chimed in.

"To hell with it!" shouted Inu-Yasha as he dipped a shocked Kagome and gave her a deep, long kiss. After he was finished, Inu-Yasha put the dazed looking Kagome back on her feet and shouted, "There! I did it! Now get the fuck out of here!"

The sad crowd of speechless girls, some crying hysterically, slowly departed. Kouga, who had stood there frozen for about five minutes with his mouth wide opened, came out of his stupor. Crazed with anger, Kouga rushed towards Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Inu-Yasha quickly turned into a hanyou, grabbed Kagome, jumped up into the air, and landed on the ground next to Ranma.

"Ranma, take care of Kagome for me while I take care of the wimpy wolf," ordered Inu-Yasha as he placed Kagome next to Ranma.

"What!?! Inu-Yasha, don't fight with Kouga please. You might get hurt," pleaded a worried Kagome as she grabbed hold of his shirt sleeve.

"Kagome, I have to do this. The wimpy wolf isn't going to get off so easily for trying to attack me while you were so close to me. You might have gotten hurt," explained Inu-Yasha as he freed himself from Kagome's hold and ran towards Kouga. He comes to a halt halfway, turned around and shouted, "I'm not going to get hurt, I promise!"

After that, Inu-Yasha turned back around to faced the rage-filled Kouga. As he made his way towards Kouga, he declared, "I challenge you to a battle for putting Kagome in danger!"

"I accept your challenge, and I'm gonna have a great time killing you for kissing my woman!" sneered Kouga.

"Heh, we'll see," smirked Inu-Yasha as his claws and fangs grew sharper, his eyes turned from it's normal amber to a fiery red, and long purple stripes appeared on his cheeks. 

"Get ready to die, wimpy wolf," taunted Inu-Yasha with a new and deeper voice, while flexing his sharp, long claws.

Author's note: Wow, it's been a really long time since I've updated. Sorry! It's just I was kind of discouraged by some of the people who kept on saying that I don't have good grammar and I need more details in my story. I admit that the things they said were true, but I had quite a number of reviews saying the same thing. On the other hand, I also had a lot of positive feedback, and I didn't like to disappoint. So, here you are, a new chapter. I hope you liked it. Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW. I don't care if it's positive or negative, just REVIEW. I'd just like to know your opinion. (By the way, I thought you might like to know that I'm not 13 anymore. I'm actually 14 now.) ^_^


End file.
